White Lights on Christmas
by bladewielder05
Summary: It's the night before Christmas! Though a Nincada is forced to work on that special day of tomorrow, he dreams of something that reassures him all his hard work would soon pay off for the reward of a lifetime. For Miniman03 and the PokePlayers' Secret Santa. Merry Christmas, man! Hope you like it!


**...Of course I'll wait till Christmas passed to post this story! What's wrong with that? XD Anyways, this is a Secret Santa gift for _Miniman03_ for the Secret Santa Exchange of my forum, PokePlayers. The prompt was "It's the night before Christmas. Choose an OC. What is their dream that night?" I decided to use Miniman03's cast of Mystery Dungeon OCs. Sorry ****that it's a bit late, but without further ado, I hope you all enjoy! Especially you, Miniman03. Merry Late Christmas!**

* * *

White Lights on Christmas

"Good night!" the Vulpix called to the other Pokémon before exiting the guilt. She shivered slightly from the cold air being blown. However, thanks to her Fire-typing, the freezing temperatures didn't bother her too much. Her close friend, on the other hand, had several problems with the cold, his dual-Ground-typing playing a huge part in this. Speaking of her friend, she wondered how he was doing. Their leader had allowed him to take a break on the weekends, but he still had to work weekdays. That included Christmas, which unfortunately fell on a Monday this year. However, if they were lucky, maybe some unfortunate Pokémon won't need to get a job done on that most joyful day of the year. Still, life would throw some of the most unexpected things at you, and you would have no choice but to accept it.

The Vulpix quickly dashed through the snow without an open sleigh towards the tunnels that her friend called home. Once she reached her destination, she promptly knocked on the door. "White Lightning? It's me! Mozilla!" the Fox-like Pokémon cried excitedly. "Here to bring some season greetings for you!" She hopped from one side to the other as she waited for her friend to open the door. After some time, the dirt shifted and a white head popped from the crumbs of the earth. The Nincada shivered noticeably from the cold. "Hey, White Lightning!" Mozilla sang. "Merry Christmas!"

"Though it's not really Christmas yet…Merry Christmas!" White Lightning returned with a wide smile despite the cold chilling him to the bone. He shuffled into the dirt for a bit more warmth. "How were the missions today?"

"Nothing too difficult!" she replied cheerfully. "I wish you were there! The Mawile I took down had so many teeth! Did you know that I managed to beat it since it had its back turned towards me like most Mawile?"

"That sounded like fun. I wish I could have joined…"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll be able to receive your tattoo soon enough, White Lightning. If anything, maybe Daddy Delibird might even give it to you as a Christmas gift!" Mozilla smiled brightly. Her smile was so infectious that the Nincada found himself mirroring the expression. He nodded in agreement.

"That would be very nice…"

"Wouldn't it? I heard that Daddy Delibird has the help of Jinxes to get ready for Christmas!"

"Why Jinxes?"

The question stopped Mozilla for a moment. She tilted her head in thought before shaking it, the grin still on her face. "I don't know. When he comes, I should ask, huh? It's getting pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow~!" the Vulpix waved a paw before hopping away. White Lightning watched his friend bounce away quickly. He found himself wishing that perhaps he was as resistant to the cold as his friend. Yet he quickly shook that thought away. Though he might not be very fast or very strong, he knew he was being the best Nincada he could be. And that was enough. Though, truthfully, what Mozilla said was true. If Daddy Delibird could give him his tattoo, that would make this Christmas the best one yet.

A freezing wind discouraged the Nincada from staying at the entrance to his home any longer. He quickly ducked his head back underneath where warmth greeted him. White Lightning circled around for a brief moment before stretching out on his bed. A huge yawn followed by a low hum rocked the Trainee Pokémon to sleep.

…

The Nincada opened his eyes. He stood on shaky legs and stretched. Once he was done. He scurried towards the entrance of his home. When he arrived outside, White Lightning was pleasantly surprised to see that despite the beautiful snow falling, it wasn't the least bit cold. He looked around in awe, able to see the snowflakes that used to chill him to the bone up close. The sights almost distracted him from his initial task, which was to get to the guild. Fortunately he remembered in time and began his trek through the snow. Each step he took assured him with friendly warmth rather than bitter cold. As White Lightning made his way through, a strange buzzing caught his ear, or rather, his brain.

 _All team members, this is Radio speaking~. I'm happy to say that we have no missions today but plenty of time to celebrate this holiday season. Merry Christmas, everyone!_

 _Merry Christmas, peepzzzz~…_ that, the Nincada knew, was Evac the Abra. Sounded like even Christmas couldn't keep him awake.

White Lightning felt slightly surprise at the cheerful announcement. He didn't think that the Natu would have this side of her. Yet perhaps even serious and all-business Radio couldn't ward off the holiday bug. He wondered whether Sableye was also bitten by that bug.

His question was quickly answered when he passed by a tree. The aforementioned Darkness Pokemon was lurking behind it. Though White Lightning shrank away from him, it didn't seem to bug Sableye. Instead he simply waved with a cracked grin. The Nincada found some courage to wave back before trudging on. At least Sableye wasn't looking like he was ready to kill White Lightning.

As the Nincada continued his peaceful journey towards the guild, he found some of the other team members hanging around conversing. Usually even though he would immediately join in on the conversation, he always felt awkward about it and he only made the whole endeavor more awkward for everybody as he continued to ramble on. Yet this time, the knots that always tied his stomach up were nowhere to be found when White Lightning jumped in with his own bit about what Christmas meant. It felt…nice, to feel so comfortable with the other members. They didn't seem to mind his involvement either, seeming to welcome it as a matter of fact. After their exchange of words and laughter, White Lightning finally felt that it was time for him to go. He didn't know how he knew; he just did. He waved good-bye to his fellow teammates and trudged on.

Along the way, he had wondered to himself how he suddenly knew where and why he was going. He just did, but whenever he tried to think the reason, it didn't resurface. He was sure it'd come to mind soon. After a few more dashes through the snow, he finally reached his destination. He smiled brightly when he saw Mozilla waiting at the guild entrance along with an unfamiliar Pokémon. Yet the Nincada's slight frown of confusion soon cleared when he got a closer look at the stranger.

"Daddy Delibird!" White Lightning sped across the field at a speed he never thought he could achieve. Mozilla gave a happy wave towards her friend as Daddy Delibird smiled brightly. "Hey, Mozilla!" the Nincada smiled once he reached them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, White Lightning!" Mozilla replied. "Are you ready for your present?"

"Present?" White Lightning tilted his head to the side. The Vulpix nodded.

"Yup! Right, Daddy Delibird?"

The Delivery Pokémon nodded as he stroked the fur on his chest. "Ho ho ho! That's right, Mozilla! You've got a great present, White Lightning!" At those words, the Nincada found his heart beating slightly faster with excitement and anticipation. He shuffled a bit closer, his eyes shining.

"What is it? Can I get it now?"

"Ho ho ho! It's something that you've been wanting all this time!" Daddy Delibird patted his giant belly. The twinkle in White Lightning's eyes shone even brighter. He knew exactly what he wanted, and it excited him even more that he was going to get it on Christmas day. He had worked so hard for so long for that prize. His heart almost threatened to burst from the joy of finally getting it. The three Pokemon barely noticed how the snow had stopped falling or the temperatures slowly falling. Daddy Delibird gestured towards his bag. "It's right in here. Here! Take a look!" he opened up the bag. Yet White Lightning couldn't see inside. He scurried closer for a better look at his present. He still couldn't see inside, so the Nincada placed both pincers on the bag. He peered inside, only to fall right into the darkness.

"Wake up!"

White Lightning jolted out of his sleep much as one would from a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes blearily, clearing away the slumber. The remaining smoky wisps of the dream fluttered away. The Nincada stared at the ceiling of his room. He tried to remember what his dream was about, but for some odd reason, he could not quite recall it. The one thing he could remember was the warm feeling it left in his chest. At least that was something, he thought ruefully.

"White Lightning! Wake up!" the sound came from his door again. The Nincada stretched his sore muscles before hurrying towards the entrance to his home. Once he opened the door, Mozilla greeted him with a wan smile. "Hey! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mozilla!" White Lightning returned with a wide smile. Even the cold couldn't damper his bright spirits that came with the holiday. The Vulpix gestured with her head towards their guild.

"Come on! We have a mission today! And Radio allowed us a party to celebrate Christmas after we're all done with the missions!" she hopped away excitedly, looking back every so often for her friend. White Lightning grinned at her enthusiasm, not at all minding how far she was. Something about the air made him feel a bit faster, a bit stronger, and he scurried after her. As he did, a snowflake fell on top of him. He didn't notice but a shiver did go down his spine. He ignored it in favor of his friend. After all, it was Christmas. There was no use moping about the things he didn't have. If anything, the holiday just brightened White Lightning's spirit, almost reassuring him that he would indeed make it big soon.

* * *

 **All OCs belonged to Miniman03, except for Daddy Delibird. Daddy Delibird is my own OC for this occasion, who I just might use in the forum sooner or later XD Hope you guys all enjoyed! Leave a review~!**


End file.
